Syringes are used to deliver medication. For example, syringes are used to deliver anesthetic to patients' mouths before performing dental work. Many people dislike receiving injections. Receiving injections may cause anxiety and discomfort for the person which extends beyond the pain associated with being pierced by a needle and receiving the injection. Applicant thus desires to reduce the anxiety and discomfort associated with receiving injections and in particular to improve the patient experience with dental anesthetic.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various examples of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.
It will be appreciated that the drawings are illustrative and not limiting of the scope of the invention which is defined by the appended claims. The examples shown each accomplish various different advantages. It is appreciated that it is not possible to clearly show each element or advantage in a single figure, and as such, multiple figures are presented to separately illustrate the various details of the examples in greater clarity. Similarly, not every example need accomplish all advantages of the present disclosure.